


Fae and belladonna

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Drem is a mess, Gen, terrifying little girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Her parents work for the lord a lot, and in the early summer it is already too hot to take her to the castle with them every day.





	Fae and belladonna

Her parents work for the lord a lot, and in the early summer it is already too hot to take her to the castle with them every day. They usually set out on the sunrise and come back after the sky turns orange, and she can see them coming from afar. She kinda likes it, the freedom to run around in the garden unchecked - it is the object of jealousy for all the other 8-year old's in the village nearby, where she always went to the market, but it's not like they left her alone.

It's just that the invisible servants are neither very smart, nor particularly entertaining for a child. They just make sure she does not injure herself, and she's big enough to deal with that herself.

She can cook and do a whole load of washing before doing her reading for the day, so as far as she is concerned, she's doing better for herself than most grown-ups.

She always does everything first, before going to the  _ secret hideout _ she is  _ secretly _ building. Otherwise her parents might stay at home and find it and it would be a  _ disaster. _

There's a man hiding there, he appeared a few nights ago, not looking very good, and they always told her to be a good host. So she is. Even if he ate all of her berries and dared to say they did not belong to her, since they were in the circle.

They did not agree with him very well, and while she did think it was because he stole them, she still felt bad.

So she had to have a secret hideout, so nobody could find him.

First she dragged some planks from the pile behind the house, then some brass nails and a hammer - she made a tree house last year with Edmund (the invisible servant her mother casted. He always dropped apples when he was cutting them for her when she was younger) so she knew the drill, and it was even easier to build on the ground.

_ Probably that's why not everyone lives on trees. Even if it is more fun. _

It took three days, with no help from the fairy ( _ fey _ ) and another one to buy some extra blankets and pillows at the Sunday market.

While the man was no help with building (she saw what he did with the nail, even it he claimed it was like this before he touched it) but he did seem to enjoy painting it. He said nothing about the way she drew dots for his eyes, and she said nothing about the tree that seemed to be very sick, so all in all it was a pretty fun day.

Her parents brought her the books she asked for, and just sighed fondly when she dragged the heavy tome and a bunch of candles to her room upstairs.

He asked earlier if she had a wish in reward for her kindness.

Dragging the 'Warlock History through the Ages' she just might have an idea what her wish will be. 


End file.
